Flame and Ice
by dead or alive0013
Summary: Its been a month since the Ura Buto Satsujin and the gang is back to their normal lives, having fun. Everyone except Tokiya that is. Recca plunges deeper into the swordsman's life and he finds himself sinking deeper and deeper. Shounen-ai ReccaxTokiya
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! This is a new fic I'm starting. If you've read the summary, you'll know that this is a shounen-ai fic. Now I know that this anime section of is full of TokiyaxFuuko stories (and I have nothing against this pairing since I'm also a very big fan) but I want to try something new. This is just an experiment and if I get requests to go on with this, I'll continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.

Warning: Everything here is based on the ANIME. I haven't read the manga. I took the liberty of changing a few things and setting up dates of actual events in the series (this is just a fanfic after all). Oh, and this shounen-ai ReccaxTokiya fic. Don't like. Don't read. XD

Chapter 1: It's Been a While

The sun has risen an hour ago but Recca Hanabishi still lay on his bed refusing to get up even though he knew that his father would probably be barging in his room any moment now with a broom and beat him out of his bed to _persuade _him to do his chores.

He sighed. It has been a month since the Ura Buto Satsojin and everything went back to how they were before except that he now knew that his real mother is immortal and he has a brother who tried to kill him when he was little. Kage Hoshi now lives in Shigeo's house with them and Kurei went abroad and has never shown himself since.

The last few months of the tournament was the most exciting time of his life, letting him realize his potentials, gaining experiences that other people could only imagine and most of all, meeting new friends. It was a blast to have Yanagi, Fuuko and Domon to hang out with in school and even after classes. They would go to the amusement park or the arcade to have fun but still they would talk about the tournament and sometimes have mini sparring sessions. They even saw each other during summer vacation.

Things didn't go well with Yanagi. After the tournament, they started going out for a week but it didn't feel right. _Recca_ didn't feel right. When he looked at Yanagi, he felt like he was taking out his little sister for a lunch to bribe her into helping him sneak out of the house tonight or something. Yanagi was very understanding about it and after _the talk_, they became very good friends.

Recca smiled as he remembered one of their visits to the amusement park. Domon felt so sick that he had to lock himself up in the comfort room for an hour after they tricked him into riding the roller coaster with them thrice. Only Yanagi bothered to get him something to calm his stomach. He and Fuuko just laughed at him as they put their bets on how much longer Domon would stay in the comfort room. The only one from their team that didn't have anything to say was Tokiya Mikagami.

Actually, they've never been able to get together with Tokiya after the Ura Buto Satsojin. Yes, they do see him around the school and he acknowledge them whenever they run into each other at the corridors but the long-haired swordsman was always either in school until late at night or had already gone home even before they start looking for him.

After everything they've been through as a team, Recca, Domon, Yanagi and Fuuko now knew that Tokiya is not really as coldhearted a person as he seemed to be. Recca grew to understand and respect the other as they learned more about him._ I wonder how he is?_

It isn't like they haven't tried reaching out to Tokiya. They tried, looking for him, calling him and even trying to look for his house but he is just always not there as though Tokiya was always on the run.

There were footsteps outside his room which are growing louder and louder. Recca winced as the footsteps stopped in front of his door and as he did, the door slammed open revealing his father holding a broomstick with one hand and a lighted cigar with the other. "Recca! Why aren't you up yet?"

"Because I feel sick," Recca said holding his stomach and shutting his eyes tightly as though he was in great pain.

"Yes. You felt sick yesterday too but after your mother said that breakfast was ready, you were suddenly fine. Now get your lazy ass off the bed now!" Shigeo said whacking him with the broom.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up. Now get out of my room. I might get lung cancer with you spreading smoke here." Recca said getting up and slowly fixing his bed.

"I knew it." Shigeo said.

"What?"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" Recca asked irritated. His father just know how to give him the best 'Ohayo' in the morning.

"You did forget."

"Are you just going to keep on with this thing that I _forgot_ or are you actually going to do something useful and tell me?" Recca asked.

"Today's your first day back at school and you're ten minutes away from being late," Shigeo said grinning from ear to ear. Oh, he is enjoying this.

Panic slowly crept on Recca's face as realization dawned. _Shit!_ How can he forget such an important date? He didn't say anymore. Recca broke into a run putting on his uniform and grabbing his bag as he went. Recca wasn't really an academic person but Kage Hoshi would have his head if he didn't take school seriously.

He went out of the room, his father right behind him. Kage Hoshi is already in the kitchen preparing breakfast, shaking her head as she saw her son made a dash for the front door.

"I won! I told you Recca would forget about today," Shigeo said smiling at her.

"Recca! Get a toast before you go!" She called after Recca.

"No thanks! I'm going to be late," Recca said and he was gone.

"Recca-kun, you really should be more responsible." Kage Hoshi sighed. Shigeo started to light a cigar on his mouth saying something along the line of 'I told you so'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So sensei, you're looking good. I think you got a tan, didn't you? It suits you very well!" Recca said grinning at his teacher.

"That's very nice of you Hanabishi but believe me. Flattering won't get you anywhere," the teacher said sternly. "You are late, and on the first day no less! Get inside the classroom for now but wait for me outside the faculty room after class."

"Detention already? Oh, come on—"

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now get in!"

Recca groaned as he entered the classroom. Domon, Fuuko and Yanagi waved at him as he got in and he smiled at them. Fuuko was mouthing 'what happened' while Domon was having a fit of giggles. _Why you..._ Yanagi just smiled. Recca took a sit beside the window. _This is going to be a long day._

For the first couple of hours, Recca pretended to be listening to the teachers but as the day went on, boredom was weighing too heavily on his eyelids that he didn't bother anymore. He was dreaming of random things when the school bell mercifully rang to signal the end of class.

"Recca-kun," Yanagi said gently shaking his shoulder.

Recca woke up to find Domon, Fuuko and Yanagi all staring at him. "Hey guys. School's over?"

He looked around to see only a few more students fixing their bags and walking out.

"I'm guessing that you forgot that today is the first day of classes," Fuuko said.

"Of course not!" He answered defensively.

"Yeah whatever Hanabishi. We're going to the arcade today so lets get going," Domon said.

Recca suddenly smacked his forehead with his palm. "Shit! I almost forgot that sensei wanted to see me after class." Recca quickly got up and gathered his things. "Sorry but I can't go with you today. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recca stood in front of the door of the faculty room. He sighed. Deciding that he would like to see if his teacher is already there, he opened it slowly just wide enough for one of his eyes to take a peak.

The room was lined with tables, chairs and shelves, all of them unoccupied save for a teacher that he recognized as his sensei. His teacher had his back facing the door and didn't notice Recca. He was talking to another student whose face was being blocked by a shelf.

"I'm very sorry sensei but I really can't do it," said the male voice. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Maybe you want to give this more thought. With all the things you're going through, I just thought that this might help," said the teacher.

"I appreciate it but I must respectfully decline. I..."

Recca pushed the door a little more. _What is he saying? I want to hear more..._

The door suddenly opened wide and Recca came stumbling forward with his full weight. But instead of the hard floor of the room, his face landed on something soft.

'Hmpf!'

"Sensei, I think your student has finally arrived," Tokiya said.

Recca looked up to find himself face to face with Tokiya Mikagami barely inches apart.

"To-Tokiya?" Recca said dumbly still staring at the other.

"So you know Mikagami-kun, Hanabishi?" the teacher asked Recca mildly surprised.

"What?" Recca looked at the teacher and then back at the swordsman who rolled his eyes at him.

"I-I mean sempai! Mikagami-sempai. Yeah, I know him. Almost all of the girls from my class are crushing on him," Recca said offhandedly. Tokiya glare at him and Recca inwardly laughed. "Sorry I'm late sir."

"Its okay. Mikagami and I were just discussing your detention when you came," the teacher said.

_No you weren't, you were talking about something else, you big liar! Wait a minute..._ "You and him? What does he have to do with it?"

"Mikagami is temporarily serving as a student assistant of the faculty while Yumiko-san is on her maternity leave. You'll be doing your detention with him since I've got something else more pressing at the moment," the teacher answered.

Recca watched as the teacher stood up and headed for the door. "I'll leave Hanabishi to you, Mikagami."

Tokiya bowed gracefully as the teacher went out. The door closed and silence erupted.

"So, its been a while huh?" Recca said in a cheery voice. He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous suddenly.

"Not really. Now follow me. We got to finish this quickly," Tokiya said turning towards the door. Recca followed him and Tokiya led him to the school gym.

Recca watched Tokiya the whole time as he extracted the key to the gym from his pocket and opened it. Recca thought that the swordsman looked the same. He walked with perfect posture, his face expressionless and his long hair tied into the usual high ponytail. Recca has never had the chance to stare at Tokiya for this long and this close. Now that he did, Recca knew why many of the students, girls _and boys_ alike, are making all those fuss about him. Tokiya Mikagami was beautiful.

"Hanabishi," Tokiya suddenly said snapping Recca out of his musing. "Get a mop from the storage area and start mopping the floor. I'll be at the benches so don't even think about running off," he said.

"Right," Recca said. He got the mop and started mopping. Tokiya took a seat at the bench. He took out a book from his bag and started reading. _I wonder what he has he been up to. _

"Will you please stop staring? It is distracting me and slowing you down," Tokiya said from his seat, his eyes never leaving the pages of the book.

"Sorry," Recca said. He paused for a while and decided to approach Tokiya.

"What do you want?" Tokiya asked not looking up.

"How have you been?" Recca asked.

Tokiya was silent. Recca knew that there must be something going on with the other and he's not going leave without answers. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review! And oh, please don't ask me to write any other pairing from this anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

A very big and sincere thank you to the two readers who reviewed this! For you two (and hopefully others who read and just forgot to review XD) I am continuing this (slowly).

Chapter 2: The Predicament

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. He stared at Recca briefly and went back to his book. "I've been fine."

"Really? Well, can you talk more about it? Like what you've been up to and stuff. We barely see you since after the tournament," Recca said in an effort to keep the conversation moving.

"No," Tokiya said simply.

"Will you stop being a pain and just talk already?" Recca said annoyed. He and the rest of the team are worried about Tokiya but the other is being stubborn.

"There's nothing to tell, Hanabishi," Tokiya said with an air of impatience. He focused his eyes on the pages harder.

Recca felt all his patience evaporating. Why does Tokiya have to act all high and mighty? Recca is not _that_ stupid. Something is apparently keeping him busy and saying that there is _nothing_ is actually saying there is _something._ "I don't think so. You and sensei were talking about something just before I arrived earlier."

"That wasn't anything important. Sensei was just asking me to help the school by helping train the kendou club or do tutorials with lower year students. I declined because I don't have time to do any of those," Tokiya said as he turned to the next page.

Recca was confused. "Why would the school want you to do those?"

"I've been behind on the tuition fee for some time and the school just wanted to help," Tokiya said.

"You have not been paying the tuition?" Recca asked surprised. He has always imagined him as some kind of a rich boy with the way he acts so arrogantly. Tokiya also looks the part, with his physical appearance, posture and grace. "Are you broke or something or you just got yourself in some trouble?"

"I'm behind but I'll manage. It's not a big deal. Now stop the interrogation and finish what you are told to do so we can be both on our way," Tokiya said.

Recca nodded and started to mop the floor again. There was silence again with just Recca's footsteps echoing the empty gym and the occasional flipping of page from Tokiya's book. Recca wanted to talk more but the other clearly didn't want to. He thought that after being comrades in the battlefield and even teaming up with each other in one of the matches, he would be able to reach out to Tokiya but he was wrong. Tokiya was completely shunning them out of his life.

Before Recca realized it, he was done. He put the mop away and wiped the sweat from his face. "Oi Mikagami, I'm done!" he called to Tokiya from the other side of the gym.

When they got outside, the sky was already dark and there were no more students around. The door of the gym clicked as Tokiya locked it, carefully rechecking the lock and slipping the key into the safety of his pocket. "You are free to go."

"Alright!" Recca exclaimed. Mopping the gym was very tiring on its own and the fact that his companion refused to talk to him made the chore somewhat even more tiring. He waited for Tokiya to start walking but the other was simply standing there.

"I said you can go," Tokiya told him still standing there as if waiting.

"Right," Recca said and began walking, his hands in his pocket.

He was already three blocks away from the school gate. He sighed while his shoulders slumped in exhaustion and began thinking of random things. The wind blew his face. _The air feels so good and cool._ Recca ran his fingers through his hair to keep the stray strands away from his face. And then it hit him. Something was missing... _My cap!_

Recca abruptly stopped walking to turn in the opposite direction where he came from and ran back towards the school. _I probably left it in the gym._

He reached the door of the gym and realized that Tokiya has already locked it. _Damn that Ice King for being such a prim ass!_

Recca wanted to smack himself for being forgetful and stupid. He was so absorbed in finding out what Tokiya has been up to lately that he totally forgot his cap. _Oh, well... _Deciding that he would get his precious hat tomorrow, he turned on his heels and was about to leave when he saw a shadow turn at the corner. _What the..._

Quietly, he followed the figure but failed to see who it was. The figure entered the old school building. He saw a light moving through the windows of the dark building upward. It stopped at the top floor for a moment and disappeared.

Recca swallowed. He wasn't afraid of course. He's a man and he has survived the Ura Buto Satsujin. Convincing himself that nothing could be worse than the deadly tournament, Recca went inside the building and traced the path the light took.

The floor creaked as he set foot inside the building. It smelled like dust and ancient paint inside. Recca saw cobwebs across the ceiling and wondered if its safe to go on. The building felt like it is going to collapse very soon. Curiosity got the better of him as he found himself moving on along the dark corridors. He easily traced the path that he saw the light took. When he got to the fourth floor, the top floor, he saw a faint light at the end of the corridor which looked like an open door of a room. _I've come all this way. Might as well look..._

Using his skills as a ninja, Recca proceeded to the room not making any noise. He carefully looked inside the room. It was an old classroom but without the chairs. It was completely empty except for a few things that were neatly placed inside. There was a thin mattress on the floor on top of which lay a piece of blanket. The teacher's table was pushed to the side and on top of it are several things like a clock, a pile of books, and the candle that was giving light to the dull room. Recca walked in, turning on the switch to open the light but nothing happened. Evidently, the building doesn't have electric connection anymore.

He started digging through the contents of the drawers which contained clothes. Recca would have thought that maybe one of the janitors or security guards was living here if he didn't see a particularly familiar set of clothes inside the drawer of the table. School uniforms.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

Recca turned to the direction of the voice at the door. He was ready to summon Saiha when he saw Tokiya at the door wearing a plain white shirt and lose cotton pants. His eyes widened at the sight of Recca.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Recca countered.

"Hanabishi?" Tokiya said lowering the knife he has apparently been holding up to Recca.

"The one and only. Wow Tokiya, looks like you're ready for bed," Recca said grinning.

Tokiya's eye twitched.

"I am living here for now. Technically, this room is _my_ house and you are trespassing.Get out," Tokiya said entering the room. He extracted a book from the pile on the table and sat on the mattress.

"Of course not. This is _school_ property and this room is as good as mine if you say it is yours. Don't tell me you've been busy making yourself as broke as possible all these time that you have to secretly live in an old run down building of the school," Recca said sitting on the floor. It looked like Tokiya can do house chores. The floor was clean.

"Do you think I'll live here without letting the school administrators know? I'm not as stupid as you," Tokiya said smirking behind his book.

"So the old people lent you their ancient dust building. How kind of them," Recca said sarcastically. "This place is practically begging to be demolished."

Tokiya ignored him.

Recca's hand slowly reached out towards Tokiya and took the damn book. The other glared at him but Recca ignored him. "Tell me," Recca said.

"What?"

"I'm not stupid. I know you have a problem. Stop being so stubborn."

"This is none of your business."

"Damn right it is! You are a teammate. You may not consider me one but I do. Me and the rest of the team do. You could always ask us for help."

"I told you it's nothing"

"So you'd rather ask help from the school ancients than your friends?"

Tokiya's eyes widened. He looked down.

"My house was confiscated so I had to live somewhere else," Tokiya said.

"Confiscated? By who?" Recca asked. _So Tokiya __**is**__ rich. He has his own house!_

"By my aunt. She's the only living relative I have. Since I'm still underage, all of the properties my parents and sister left me are being managed by my aunt, including the money for living expenses and the tuition. The family lawyer used to do it and I had no problem with him at all. But since my aunt came, she tried to _control_ me as much as possible," Tokiya said.

Recca nodded. He realized that he knew very little about Tokiya. "I thought you are the last of your clan."

"I thought so too but apparently, my grandfather adopted her. She's been living abroad so I was surprised when she came at my house with my lawyer after I got back from the tournament and told me. She wanted me to live with her and her family since they are now living in Tokyo but I refused. She kept on visiting me at my house after that to persuade me. I guess she knew I wouldn't have anywhere else to go if she took my house," Tokiya said looking up the ceiling.

He closed his eyes as a pleasantly cool breeze blew through the open window. The shadows danced as the fire of the candle flickered dangerously with the wind.

"An evil aunt huh? Sounds to me like she's up to something. Why does she want to have you live with them?" Recca asked.

"I have many theories but they all come down to my inheritance. She's struggling to keep hold of me since the moment I attain legal age, she'll lose access to everything," Tokiya shrugged.

"Can't your lawyer do anything about it? It sucks that she gets to do everything she wants," Recca asked looking at him.

"There's none unfortunately. As long as she claims that this is disciplinary action and so long as I don't die from it. Anyway, its just a couple of years and I'll be able to get her out of my life just as quickly as she came," Tokiya said.

Recca sighed. He felt helpless. He wanted to turn Tokiya's aunt into ash after hearing how horrible she is. He doesn't understand the law much and it pisses him to see such a powerful and good person being taken advantage of because of stupid rules. If it was him, he would just blow the bitch to kingdom come and be done with it.

But Tokiya is not that kind of person. Unlike Recca, he is patient and analytical, always playing by the rules.

"Then live with me."

Tokiya stared at him. Recca was surprised at what he just said but didn't take it back.

"What did you say?" Tokiya asked him.

"Our house is not that big nor fancy and Kage Houshi is living with us now but she can cook and stuff—"

"No, I'll be fine here."

"Stop being so stubborn already! My house is probably nothing compared to yours but we'll be able to give you food and a better place to sleep if you stay there for a while," Recca said not looking at the other.

Tokiya smiled. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Recca asked.

"I'm sorry that I kept this a secret from you and the team. I just don't want to burden you with my problem," Tokiya said seriously.

"You think we wouldn't want to be burdened? You should have learned by now that our team is full of self-sacrificing idiots, including you. I thought you are smart," Recca said smirking. "Just remember that I'll incinerate you if you try to keep it all to yourself again."

Tokiya laughed softly and Recca felt happy hearing it.

"Recca," Tokiya said after a while.

"Hnm?"

"I'm staying here."

Recca suddenly felt his blood boil. "I'm going to incinerate you. NOW."

"I understand that you want to help me. I appreciate it but I want to handle this on my own," Tokiya said.

"No. You're pride is just too damn high to accept help!" Recca said annoyed. _There's just no getting through him!_ "You're being stubborn!"

"No, _you_ are being stubborn," Tokiya retaliated.

"Why you—"

And then it began. Recca threw a punch at Tokiya's face. He landed on the mattress but quickly came back with a kick that sent Recca to the other side of the room.

"That hurts!" Recca yelled at him angrily.

"When one hits another, one must also be ready for the retaliation," Tokiya said smirking. "But I guess sea monkeys don't use their heads in battle."

"At least I'm not girly. Unlike someone I know, "Recca said grinning. Tokiya shot him a death glare.

"Oh, did you know? That Ashikawa guy from our class is crushing on you! He recently joined the fan clu—"

Tokiya suddenly kicked him towards the corridor and shut the door tightly.

"Hey! That's dirty! Open up!" Recca yelled as he banged on the door.

"Get lost. I don't want a sea monkey in my room," Tokiya said from the other side of the poor and abused door.

Recca huffed. "Fine! Live here for all I care. I hope this building collapse tomorrow!"

He started to walk home muttering curses on the swordsman. After a few meters, he stopped and went back in front of Tokiya's door.

"You hold out for as long as you can, Mikagami. But tell me when it becomes too heavy for you."

Tokiya was back with his book. He stared at his door._ Idiot._

"Maybe I can you a finger or two. So-So don't strain yourself too hard." He heard footsteps running away towards the direction of the stairs.

"A meddlesome idiot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yey! I finally updated it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Thank you very much to Yukihana Yuri for her review. That fueled my motivation to get another chapter out so... yeah, thanks a bunch.

I don't own Flame of Recca (like the many other anime titles I _wish_ I do own)...

Chapter 3: Home?

Tokiya has been living alone for years. He didn't have a choice. Life since his older sister died has been rough and very _alone._ Every person since then has just been faces, random, the same, forgettable. It was lonely. Not that Tokiya ever felt like he wanted people to enter his life. No. He lost the few persons he has ever cared for years ago and no one can replace them. If he's ever going to want companions, he is only going to want his sister.

Tokiya is alone in the old building that he has claimed to be his temporary home. He sat on one of the classroom chairs drinking cold coffee while reading a letter. He doesn't have a stove or a heater in this place.

It was a few days ago when the principal gave him the letter. Tokiya was not surprised to find that it is from his aunt. He reread the piece of paper again.

_Tokiya-kun,_

_How have you been? I've been trying to reach your cellphone but you never answer. I never find you in your school but the principal told me you never failed to attend classes so I decided to leave this letter to him. I hope this reaches you._

_I'm sorry that we have to come to this. Living all these years by yourself without anyone teaching you discipline and right behavior might be the reason for your inappropriate lifestyle. I do not blame you for that. _

_This is why I want to be the mother you never knew. I have a family of my own and have been living far so you don't know me well, but I am the only relative you have. I have a family and I want to share them with you._

_You know where to find me. Come home._

_Kanae Takehiro_

He sighed. He felt glad that he didn't tell anyone where he lives at the moment. Nobody knew. Not even the principal.

Tokiya drank the last of his coffee and hastily put the letter away. It's still early but he is already set to face the day ahead. He's tired of living like a beggar when he knew that his sister left him enough to live like a king until he the day he die. Making up his mind last night, he decided that today is going to be the day that this will stop.

Tokiya grabbed his bag and jacket from the floor and went out. It's good to start early. Tokyo is little far after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nisan, someone's at the door!" Rika Takehiro shouted to her older brother. She is watching her favorite TV drama in the big living room. She absolutely love Ryuuga Hideki, the famous actor so she decided to copy the actor's leading lady in the show. Her hair that is, straight and shoulder length. The table was littered with pieces of paper and pens. She was suppose to be doing her homework.

"You're closer," a male voice answered from the direction of the kitchen.

Rika frowned. "But I'm busy! I'm doing homework!"

Toya Takehiro emerged from the kitchen, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was wearing an apron over a black sweater and jeans. "No you're not."

The doorbell rang for what seemed like the seventeenth time. Toya huffed and gave his younger sister a glare.

"What? Being a high school student is very tough you know," she said picking up her pen and proceeded to pretend to write something.

Toya rolled his eyes before walking to the door in defeat. He opened the door with more force than necessary. "What is it?"

Ice blue eyes were staring at him and Toya skipped a breath. He has never seen such a beautiful face in his life. "I-uh, sorry if you waited long. Do you happen to be Rika's classmate?"

The person at the door stared icily at him. "I am here to speak with Mrs. Kanae Takehiro. Is she home?" he asked stiffly.

Toya's eyes widened. It took a few moments to compose himself and reply. "No, she's not here. She went on a business trip three days ago." _A boy!?_

The person sighed deeply. "I see. Please tell her that Tokiya Mikagami came," Tokiya said before turning to leave.

"Wa-Wait! Actually, Kanae Takehiro is my mother. I'm Toya Takehiro," Toya introduced himself nervously smiling.

"I'm Tokiya Mikagami," he said bowing politely. "I don't know if you've been informed but—"

"Yes, I know. My mom is your aunt so we're like cousins. It's so nice to finally meet you. Please, come in. Mom should be arriving before lunch," Toya invited motioning to the door.

"Thank you," Tokiya said following Toya inside the house.

"Niisan, who—" Rika asked as she saw Toya walking back in. Her eyes widened as she saw Tokiya following him towards the living room. He bowed slightly at the sight of the high school girl.

"Niisan, I didn't know that you already have a girlfriend! And a pretty one too!" she said.

It took every ounce of Tokiya's will power not to draw his Ensui and start slashing everything in sight. He breathed deeply. _She's just a kid._

"I'm Rika by the way. My brother really got lucky with you! Be careful though, he left a lot of girls crying back in America," she said happily.

To Tokiya's dismay, Toya was laughing and did not say a word for quite some time. "_He_ is not my girlfriend Rika. You'll be glad to know that this is Tokiya Mikagami," he said finally.

Rika suddenly covered her gaping mouth with both hands. "Really?! So you are Tokiya? Wow! Mom told us you're quite good looking but I never imagined that you are _this_ good looking," she said eying him from head to foot.

Tokiya felt uncomfortable under the siblings' stare. Both have jet black hair and look absolutely Asian but their attitude is definitely western. "Thank you," he said uncertainly.

"This is great! Have a seat," Rika said eagerly brushing away some scraps of paper from the chair beside hers. Tokiya sat down.

"Excuse me. I think left something over the fire," Toya said smiling at him before returning to the kitchen.

"Is Kanae-san going to be back soon?" Tokiya asked. He wanted get this over with as soon as possible.

"I think so. Yeah. Anyway," Rika answered. She scooted closer. "I heard you're in high school. I'm in high school too. Niisan is a college student," she told him.

Tokiya just nodded.

"So do you have a girlfriend? Come on, tell me something," she said.

_You have got to be kidding._ Tokiya fought the urge to roll his eyes. How can this girl ask him something so confidently like that after she mistook him for a girl? Suddenly, an idea came to his brilliant mind. "Yes. I am already involved."

"AAww... Too bad! But I guess with a face like yours, its not very surprising," Rika said.

"Right," Tokiya said deciding to be vague.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Recca-kun," Kage Hoshi called out her son's name.

Recca looked up from the pile of boxes of fireworks that he has been sorting. "Hm?"

"You can rest for while if you feel tired," she said.

"I'm not tired," Recca said continuing his work.

His mother sighed. "We're _sorting_ fireworks, Recca. That's what we are suppose to be doing but you're mixing everything up," she told him.

Surprised, Recca looked at the piles that he has _sorted_ and indeed, all kinds of fireworks are mixed together like salad. "Sorry."

"Is something bothering you?" Kage Hoshi asked.

"Well, Mikagami is having some sort of trouble that I can't do anything about. I told him he could stay with us if he like because part of his problem is a place to stay but he refused," Recca said.

"Mikagami? He's having trouble?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. We didn't see him since the tournament so I just find out yesterday. To make the story short, an aunt suddenly sprouted into his life trying to get hold of his inheritance from his sister and parents. She took everything away from him for some reason," Recca explained and getting irritated as he heard himself say those words.

"That's too bad," she said.

"Too bad? It's worse than bad! And the mighty ass is too proud to accept any help!" Recca said tossing another box into his fireworks salad.

"Please watch your language, Recca. Are you angry because he won't accept help?" she asked.

"Of course! He's so stubborn and proud!" he said chucking another box.

"Recca, I think you're forgetting that Tokiya-kun is a fighter, a warrior just like you. A warrior's pride is the most important thing to protect if you are one. You should have known by now that even though the battle is not inside a ring, using elemental weapons, the warrior's pride is the thing that keeps him going for the sake of the things he believes and the people he wants to protect," Kage Houshi said.

Recca stared at her and then looked down. "I understand."

Kage Houshi wanted to put her hands on her son's shoulder but she settled on clasping them together. "Just give him time. Mikagami is your friend and surely, if he finds his burden too heavy, he'll let you know."

Recca smirked. "I highly doubt that but I surely do want that to happen soon, before his pride eats him up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika was Tokiya how he manage his long hair when suddenly, the door opened revealing Kanae Takehiro. She was wearing a business suite and clutching several bags. She looked quite young wearing her black hair short.

"Mom! Guess who's here," Rika said excitedly as she went to meet Kanae.

Kanae's gaze landed on the living room sofa where Tokiya was seated. "So you finally came home?" she asked smiling.

"No, but I'm here to talk about that. I got your letter," Tokiya said fishing out Kanae's letter from his pocket.

"I see," Kanae said, her smile vanishing. Kanae looked around. Rika was staring at her mother and at Tokiya alternately. "Where's Toya?" she asked her.

"I'm here. Welcome home mother," Toya said emerging from the kitchen still wearing the apron. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Will you take Rika upstairs for a moment? Tokiya-kun and I have to discuss something," she told Toya. Her son nodded.

"Eh?! But I want to talk to Tokiya too!" Rika whined.

"There will be plenty of time for that. Now go with your brother," Kanae said.

Rika stomped towards the direction of her brother but stopped at Kanae. She started to whisper something to her ear, occasionally glancing at Tokiya. She gave her mother a meaningful look before joining Toya at the foot of the stairs. They left.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about if you're not here to stay?" Kanae asked taking a seat opposite Tokiya.

"I want my house back," Tokiya said getting to the point. "And my money, and the car and everything you took."

Kanae started laughing. "My, my! I told you before, I'll return them if you agree to live here. I am your only living relative and you're still underage. It's only natural that you live with me."

"And I told you before, It's not going to happen. Tell me, why is it that you're trying so hard for me to live here?" Tokiya asked. His tone was formal and emotionless but his gaze told Kanae that she must chose her words wisely.

"How could you ask me that? We're family Tokya-kun. Maybe not by blood but we are! You're grandparents had been very kind to me, adopting me when no else would. I'd like to repay them in some way," Kanae said.

Tokiya looked at her suspiciously. "Forgive me if I say that I find that hard to believe. My sister left me years ago and I've been living alone since then. Never once have you came to see me back then so why now suddenly?"

Kanae was taken aback. "I found out about Mifiyu-chan's death two years after. I never knew you're mother gave birth to another child. Your sister was almost one year old when I flew to New York for my studies. I found out about you years later after I graduated."

Tokiya watched his aunt intently. Something was amiss but he kept silent.

"I understand how it is to be alone. I was alone too! I know how lonely it could be," Kanae said returning his gaze. Tokiya looked away.

"I was never lonely," he said.

"Don't fool yourself," she said forcefully.

Tokiya said nothing.

"Please, Tokiya-kun. Come home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really hope that you're still reading. PLEASE REVIEW... ... basing on the number of hits, I think its safe to say that more than three people have read this so... PLEASE... tell what you think.

I also like to encourage other authors out there. Tofu is absolutely LOVE but I think it's not a bad thing to try something new. I kind of want to read stories too so, if you write something like my story, please do post. I'll definitely support you!


End file.
